My Perfect Fit
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: Yuuri belongs with Victor, and Victor belongs with Yuuri. It's the best feeling for both of them when they realize it's the truth.


Yuuri ran straight out of the doors of the ice rink and down the hall. He didn't know exactly where he was going to go, but he just kept running.

He couldn't believe it, he had actually managed to let the most important person to him down. The one person who had promised to always work beside him and never leave. The one person who made his heart race real fast whenever he saw him.

His beloved Victor.

He wanted to run to the bathroom and hide in one of the stalls, but he knew that would be the first people would look when they came searching for him. Yuuri switched courses and decided to hide in the locker rooms; he knew they'd find him, but he would have some sort of time to himself for a bit. Yuuri just really wanted to be alone right now.

Yuuri found the boys locker room and quickly ran inside. He stopped and looked around trying to catch his breath. He ran towards the nearest open floor lockers and sat on the floor inside of it. He was slim enough to get most of his body in except for him legs. Yuuri sat in the locke breathing hysterically. He was overwhelmed with such terrible feeling emotions and he didn't know what to do. But he figured out soon enough that we needed more than anything right now was to cry.

Yuuri couldn't help but whimper as great big droplets of water came running down his face. He covered in shamed and brought his legs up to his chest.

"Oh god…this is the worse. I wish I could disappear." Yuuri manages to say threw his tears.

Suddenly Yuuri heard footsteps just outside the locker room doors and knew his moment of isolation was over. He tried to hold his breath and wish hard enough that they'd go away, but he eventually heard the door open and someone step in. he buried his face into his hands and began to cry again.

Yuuri could hear the sound of his company's feet walk against the floors tiles, they were getting closer and closer and it somehow made Yuuri feel even sadder. He wept into his hands and let the tears fall on his lap.

"Please, just leave me alone for a while." Yuuri choked out as best as he could. He knew it was a bold request seeing he was in the middle of a competition, but it was still worth a try.

Soon, yuuri heard the feet of his company walk over and stop in front of him. He sunk into the locker more, not even bothering to look and see who it was who found him.

"I couldn't possibly leave you alone, my lovely pork cutlet bowl." Yuuri heard and his heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened.

Yuuri looked up and saw his everything kneeling down in front of him. His heart sped up and his tears simmered down. "V-Victor!"

"What's wrong my darling yuuri? You ran off the minute your skates left the ice and your feet. I didn't even get to congratulate you with my usual cheers!" Victor smiled warmly at the other male, but sadly he didn't receive a smile back.

"Oh victor, didn't you see what I did?" Yuuri croaked. "I messed up so much!"

"Yuuri, you really didn't do anything wrong." Victor tried to tell him. He reached out and stroked Yuuri's slicked back hair and yuuri leaned into his touch.

"But I did, we went over the flips so many times in practice and they came out perfect then, so why? Why now? Why me?!" Yuuri looked up at his coach for a split second before ducking his face back into his palms. "Everyone must be so ashamed of me. They must be laughing at me!"

Victor chuckled a bit and removed both of yuuri's hands from his face. His heart felt so warm looking at yuuri's dark pink tear covered face. He couldn't believe how worked up his little yuuri was. "But yuuri, you won."

This competition was different from the others because yuuri was up against a whole new group of skaters that were in his league. Victor thought it would be a good idea for Yuuri to verse other people besides his usual friends like yuri and otabek. Of course this competition was tough, but victor had no doubt in his heart that his yuuri would soar above the rest and he did! So why was his first place champion so upset?

"I know, but…look at my score!" Yuuri sobbed. "Doesn't that upset you?"

Victor then remembered yuuri's score. He had scored a good fifteen points lower than his usual range. Victor realized this must've really upset him, but mainly because he knew yuuri was thinking about him. Yuuri went out there and gave his all thinking about victor, and that was enough for victor to confirm his feelings about yuuri.

When Yuuri began to sniffle and look away, victor seized the moment and held yuuri by the chin to turn him to face him. "Oh my sweet yuuri, this stuff happens. We can do nothing but move on and grow from it. There is no reason for you to be so sad. You still made me proud today and you still followed your heart and put it all into your performance and that's all that matters to me. I loved your performance almost as much as I love you."

Yuuri stopped crying for a moment to process Victors words, but he began to sob again once they sunk in. However these were tears of joy, his heart melted at victor's words. He couldn't believe sometimes how good victor was too him, and that was probably exactly why he fell in love with him. Yuuri did everything for victor. When he skated he thought of victor, when he made pork cutlet bowls he always made one for victor, even when he slept he slept knowing victor would want him to have a good rest. He loved him so much, but he had never told him seeing how scared he was of losing the one person who makes his heart jump.

"Oh victor.." Yuuri tried to wipe his eyes even though he was still crying. Hearing yuuri say his name, victor couldn't hold back anymore.

"You know, I was saving your surprise present for later but i think now would be the perfect time for you to have it." Victor cooed and rubbed his thumb along yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri sniffled a bit and looked around. "O-Okay…where is it?"

"Close your eyes, yuuri."

Yuuri immediately did what he was told from victor like he always did. He couldn't see victor anymore but he still felt his touch on his skin. Victors finger continued to run across his cheek but soon moved to yuuri's bottom lip.

As victor played with yuuri's bottom lip, he could see yuuri begin to really enjoy the feeling. That was when he removed his thumb and he earned a small whimper from the younger male. Before yuuri could open his eyes, victor lightly pressed his lips against his and began to taste yuuri. Yuuri's eyes shot open in shock but he immediately closed them and kissed back, this was what he'd been dreaming of.

Yuuri, unsure what to do with his hands laced his fingers and stuck them in between his thighs. Victor, instead wrapped his arms around yuuri and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. He succeeded and earned another whimper of pleasure from yuuri. He could practically feel yuuri melting in his arms and it made him adore the other boy more. When he pulled away, he leaned against yuuri's forehead and looked deep into his eyes. Yuuri panted and tried his best to keep eye contact with the clearly dominant other.

"Surprise" Victor said as a small smile crept on his face.

"V-Victor, why?" yuuri moaned and huffed. He was still in a trance from his present.

"Don't ask silly questions my pork cutlet bowl. Now, will you come with me so that we can go get your medal?" victor back up and held out his hand to yuuri.

Yuuri was overwhelmed with the happiest of emotions. Instead of taking Victor's hands he hopped out of the locker and flung himself onto victor, causing both of them to fall back.

"Victor! Do you love me?" yuuri asked looking down at the other man he was straddling. "because I love you, with all my heart!"

Victor was shocked by yuuri's outburst but he was overcome with joy from it too. "I love you more than you know my sweet yuuri." He said with a warm smile.

Yuuri couldn't help but begin to tear as he leaned down to kiss victor on the cheek and hug him. Yuuri closed his eyes and felt as if victors arms were the safest place in the world.

Victor chuckled as he ran his fingers through yuuri's hair. "You're such a crybaby, my love."


End file.
